Eversong Infiltration
Category:Stories Category:Nihlaan Infiltration of Eversong A Report Agent Nihlaan Hand of Argus Initiate Clearance/Rank 13 I submit this report to provide the information that I gleaned while infiltrating the homeland of the blood elves of this world. First, I will say that I was approached by a Hand of Argus agent who chose to go by the name "Annon Niimos." Annon gave me a daring assignment--I was to find the homeland of the blood elves and determine the possibility of an armed incursion into their territory. Annon cited the fact that the blood elves continued to harrass the draenei still waking from their cryo chambers, and that he believed an armed presence within their homeland would cause the blood elves on Azuremyst to withdraw. I was to determine the viability of this endeavor. He also requested that I bring back a few specimens of their local wildlife for research. Since Annon seemed to be a superior agent to I, I agreed to his request and promised to return with not only a live specimen of wildlife, but also with crystal imagery detailing strategic information. It should be needless to say that I was a bit wary of the assignment. My duties have not even taken me to Blood Watch yet, so to be handed such an important task this early seemed strange to me. However, I chose not to question Annon's orders, and kept my concerns to myself. I was able to find ferry to the second continent, and travel was relatively uneventful. When I landed in the human town of Menethil, I immediately began my journey north, to the ancient homeland of our new adversaries. I will not recount the events of the journey there, however, as the details of my running from reptiles, ogres, and giant bats is perhaps not the best material for a report. Perhaps a campfire. After I was able to make my way on foot to Light's Hope Chapel, I took a brief rest to pray and reflect. I then made certain that I was fully ready, and began my incursion into the lands known here as "Quel'thalas." Entering the kingdom and traveling through the deadened area I hear referred to as the "Ghostlands" was also without incident. I traveled the main road and avoided detection where possible. I believe I was spotted at least once, but I was capable of shaking pursuit with little effort. No authorities came to find me. After some time I finally reached what is called Eversong Woods, a beautiful landscape of warm and firey colors. It was here that I chose to tame one of the local creatures, a flying beast known as a "dragonhawk." Taming it was quick, so it seems that the wildlife here is not corrupted as the creatures of Bloodmyst are. I explored the area slightly before I heard an ominous voice in my head suggesting the level of danger I was in. The voice was brief, however, and I am still uncertain that it was not just the wind. For the official record, the bodiless voice seemed to say "I hope you have prepared for your funeral." Truly, it was threatening. I took the following imagery of their structures. Note their ornate architecture is similar to that which we are used to seeing in the Outlands. After incurring deeper into their territory without being further spotted, I came across what appeared to be a harbor in great disrepair. I noticed the docks teeming with movement, so I was confused at to why some of the ships appeared to be wrecked. I was even able to climb aboard one of the better conditioned sailing ships. It was an impressive construction. Unfortunately, it appears that a blood elf had met his end on its decks. What had caused his death? It appeared to be a bludgeoning, but I am unfortunately no healer and therefore could not revive him nor determine the exact cause of death. I therefore stepped carefully over his remains to gaze at the mainland. It was not until I paid attention to the dock activity that I noticed what appeared to be a civil war. Blood elves fighting other blood elves. Could this mean that there is internal strife amongst our foes? Upon closer observation, it seems that some of the blood elves were sickly and weak. The attacked their stronger brethren on sight. Unfortunately, I could discover no more information regarding this because one of these wretched creatures spotted me and gave chase. I put it down quickly and decisively, but chose to leave the area before they took this as an act of aggression and not just self-defense. Just north of the harbor I discovered a shocking sight, it would seem that the border of the forest has been burned. Withered tree folk wander tortured through this area, I noticed. I desired not to stay for long, so I traveled south once again. The sounds of happiness lifted my spirits some, until I remembered that I was in the heart of hostile territory. It turns out that, even in these dark and dangerous times, some of these blood elves can choose to celebrate ... something. I witnessed what appeared to be partying. Needless to say, I was confused and wary of approaching such a large group, so I proceeded unseen. I quickly came across a small village with some supplies left out unguarded. Making certain that I was still unnoticed, I chose to rummage through these supplies, but there was nothing of worth outside of some food and crafting materials. I continued on my mission, not finding anything of value within reach in the village. What I found next, however, stunned me greatly. I discovered the swath of destruction that the undead forces must have left upon the world. It was a dark and dread place, filled with meandering undead, most of which I dispatched without regard to being seen. I had been fighting for a long while, it felt, before I realized I was standing before the walls of the city of Silvermoon itself. The scar cut a path directly through the heart of their capital city. I decided to brave a closer look, believing that information and images from within their fair city could provide us with at least a balancing of advantages between our two races. However, my battling with the undead caught some unwanted attention. I stepped back, uncertain of how to react to being so blatantly spotted. This young blood elf, however, seemed to approach with little fear. So I made a gesture of greeting, hoping that perhaps she would take my actions as non-hostile. Immediately she began to flex her muscles and then strode forward... and slapped me! In shock I ran, believing that she was just moments away from calling down the guards upon my position. The only way I could run was down the scarred area, so I did so. After what seemed like an eternity of striding across the blackened soil I came across a large artifact of power. I took a brief rest here, as it seemed utterly deserted. Not but a few hundred yards past the magical stone I discovered the cause of the desolation. Apparently, the marauding force known as the Scourge still hold power here. I discovered the ruins of what appeared to once be a blood elf village. I mark this as the end of my infiltration, as at least two of the spider-like creatures took notice of me as I observed. Before they could approach, I used the power of the returning stone that I was given to transport me to the safety of the Exodar. I submit this report now for consumption. I believe that these blood elves, while of the same race and belief of the ones we fought in the Outlands, do not yet pose as great a threat at this time. If the Hand of Argus believes that setting up an armed outpost here is a worthy endeavour, it does not appear that they are capable of repelling us in great number just yet. It would be wise, however, to proceed carefully and quietly. Agent Nihlaan, Clearance and Rank 13, closing his report. =Awards=